THe Turtle Pelted Destiny
by PiggyQueen17
Summary: This is based on the original series of Warriors by Erin Hunter, but with different clans, characters, territories, and prophecies. A young cat named Dawnkit sets out to find a home that will acknowledge her existence, but little does she know that her choices will change the Clans forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
>It was regular day in NightClan. The oldest queen Hiddenstep has been waiting nearly 8 moon but finally it was time. Her kits were coming. Unfortunately the medicine cat Milkpelt told her that she has about 6 kits in her belly. Usually queens have 2 or 3. The kitting was quite painful as Hiddenstep complained but she named our kits Bluekit, Dawnkit, Spottedkit, Deerkit, Graykit and the runt Jaggedkit for his ruffled fur. Unfortunately Hiddenstep has a lot if trouble keeping track of which kit was who.<br>Several moons had passed and the kits were becoming quite bothersome. Dawnkit complained "Why don't you know which kit I am I'm not Deerkit mom I'm Dawnkit"  
>"I'm really sorry it just there are so many of you and this isn't my first litter. Darkflight can you please take your kits out of the nursery so I may rest" "Yes! Of course my love. Kits.. Kits come I think you would love to take a tour if camp way more than pestering your tired mother." "Will we go outside the camp" Dawnkit meowed excitedly "Darkflight won't do that Dawnkit were only 1 moon old" "It was just a question Deerkit" "I want to go outside the camp too"Jaggedkit exclaimed "Alright settle down my kits we are going to do a very important task. We are going to help Milkpelt be gathering moss from the cove nearby. The kit'a grew wide with excitement. Spottedkit and Deerkit ran ahead towards the entrance. "Wait on a second I think I will need some help with this task you don't even know where the cove is." "We would of found it eventually." Spouted Spottedkit. Graykit complained "Can I go and help Milkpelt in her den with herbs instead" "If Milkpelt says you can the only you Graykit can help her." "Ok thanks Darkflight." Graykit trotted if towards Milkpelt's den. Darkflight signaled to his eldest son Sunspirit for him to come over. Can you help me gather moss with you brothers and sisters Darkflight asked. Sunspirit said "Yes of course in can help you it looks like you got you paws full. Darkflight and Sunspirit lead the kit on towards the cove. Ok I have a trick for picking up moss you need to use your forepaws and dig underneath the moss but be careful not to catch dirt or the elder will be unhappy. "Like this asked Deerkit" "Not quite see that your pulling apart the moss. You need to dig around it, like this showed Sunspirit. "Ok I think I got it now." Once the moss was gathered the cats headed back to the camp. Milkpelt came out of her den alone with Graykit. "Darkflight, Darkflight Milkpelt has taught me so much I learned how to put a poultice on Sharptongue's cracked pad." "Are you thinking if becoming Milkpelt's apprentice? Asked Darkflight" "If he wants to I would be honored to have such a quick thinker as my apprenticed. Can please please I will work extra hard and keep sickness from the camp." Pleaded Graykit "Ok when your six moons old I'm sure Frogstar will allow it. In fact I will ask him right now." Said Darkflight. "In the mean time the rest of you give the moss to the apprentices so they can change all of the beddings. "Cool I can say hi to Aspenpaw" "Ooo you like Aspenpaw said Spottedkit "no I don't" roared Bluekit he is just very nice to me. Unable to get a word in Dawnkit gave her share of moss then went to her den not speaking to anyone and cuddled with Hiddenstep<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
>The next morning all of the kits went out as well as Hiddenstep, to go drink water by the creek. Unfortunately woke alone in the nursery. Dawnkit was confused she squealed until the other queen Ashpelt went over to help her. "Why are you here Hiddenstep took all the kits to get water by the creek." Ashpelt asked? "I just woke up and nobody's here cried Dawnkit "she forgot me" she wailed. "Ok ok come over here and sit with me." Ashpelt feelIng anxious was trying to calm Dawnkit down she licked her. "Just relax I'm sure she just didn't want to wake you up. Stay right here while I get Darkflight." "Ok"Dawnkit felt all alone. She thought "What if Hiddenstep really forgot about me does she hate me or has she stopped loving me" Darkflight walked in "What's wrong.. Wait Dawnkit why are you here Hiddenstep woke the kits to drink water down by the creek?" Darkflight asked. "I just woke up and no one was here Dawnkit" whimpered. "Did she forget me in purpose?" "I don't know but when she comes back I will ask her. Do you want me to stay here with you or are you ok with Ashpelt?" "I'm fine with Ashpelt" Alittle while later Hiddenstep comes back completely normal. Darkflight pads up to Hiddenstep. Darkflight was speaking to her, Suddenly Hiddenstep looks horrified and run over to the nursery. "I'm so so so sorry I will never forget you again I thought I had brought all the kits with me." "So you really forgot me Dawnkit began to cry. It was an accident I will never happen again." "Do you even remember who I am" "Your my kit" "No I mean my name" "Deerkit of course" Dawnkit wailed "Nooo I'm Dawnkit. You can even remember me." Dawnkit runs off to Darkflight and bundles herself in his paws. Hiddenstep comes running towards them. "I think she need some space" Said Darkflight. Hiddenstep returns to the nursery along with the other kits saddened and depressed. It is ok Dawnkit I will always remember you. You can sleep with me in my den tonight if you want. Slowly Dawnkit and Darkflight head to the warrior den. Dawnkit was having terrible nightmares about being alone in the world. Waking suddenly Dawnkit walks out to the dirtplace log to take a breath. She didn't want to be here no one cared about her except Darkflight which she desperately loved. All she wanted to do was flee to another Clan like OceanClan or RoseClan. Her choice was leave and crush Darkflight's heart and never get to see her brothers and sisters again, or leave to a new Clan and start a new family and break free from the her mother who Does not even remember her. She made her mind up she was going to leave NightClan tomorrow and head for OceanClan. She had been told it was the closest Clan to hers as well as there leader took in a rouge and made him a Warrior. But what will Darkflight think will he stop loving her completely he of all people should understand her struggle she will still be able to see him suing the full moon at gatherings when she is an apprentice. Dawnkit was growing tired so she headed back to Darkflight.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
>The next morning Dawnkit licks Darkflight's cheek as he heads of to the morning patrol. She takes 1 last glance at the camp then begins to sneak away thru the dirtplace opening. Out in the open she tries to remember where OceanClan is relative to her Clan. Suddenly she remembers that one time Sharptongue told a story about a battle with OceanClan and Is was a steep slope they had to cross in order to get into the rivals territory. Following her instincts she heads where she thinks is right. After awhile she come across OceanClan's sent marks. Carefully crossing over she attempts to locate a patrol. Passing over a ridge become very tired and hungry. She takes a break. Nearly moon high She began to try her best to smell another cat. Suddenly out of nowhere a large jumps on top of her pinning her down. "Why are you here are you trying to spy on our territory." "Calm down Bravepaw she is clearly a list kit." "She is in our territory." Ignoring Bravepaw the Black cat padded up to Dawnkit and asked "Are you Darkflight's kit because his patrol came by earlier to find you?" "Yes but I left NightClan because he was the only one who ever noticed me." "What about your mother?" asked Fawnpelt. "She forgot my name and that I ever existed I have no mother now. So I thought that another Clan would finally notice me and become my own cat not a copy of my brothers and sisters." "Why didn't you go to RoseClan or CloudClan surely you know of them. Or did you think OceanClan was your only option." "I was told stories that OceanClan was the closest Clan to Us so I tried my best to track you one of your patrols down." "Well what makes you think we would accept you" spouted Bravepaw. "Hush that is for Vixenstar not a newly appointed apprenticed. Bravepaw made a face but said nothing. Come you must be tired and if you are allowed to stay you cannot leave." "Ok" said Dawnkit.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
>The three cats entered the camp. Many cats were staring at Dawnkit looks confused. "What is that a turtle said an elderly looking cat." "No it's a kit Rabbitfur. "Well it looks like a turtle." Fawnpelt lead Dawnkit into Vixenstar's den. Slowly padding in Dawnkit sat down waiting for Vixenstar to speak. "Who is this Fawnpelt?" "This is Dawnkit Bravepaw and I found her near the border and she claims to have flead NightClan and wanting to join OceanClan." "So your one of Hiddenstep and Darkflight's kits then. Why did you want to leave night clan are there troubles there?" "No it's just... No one but Darkflight ever knew who I was, my own mother forgot who I was and left me alone. Having 5 other sibling made her forget about me." "So you thought that coming to a new Clan would change that then?" "Well no but yes I wanted to become my own cat no being mistaken for another." "So Darkflight knows you left and agrees with this idea" smirked Vixenstar. "Well I have never met such a bold cat before. If you desire to enter our Clan I must address the Clan of your arrival. Stepping outside Vixenstar Sprained out onto a very large log saying "All those old enlighten to catch there own fish join me beneath the tall log. We have a new visitor Dawnkit come here. Dawnkit padded forward. Until you have reached 6 moons old you will be named Turtlekit for your patterned fur. "Who is this and why are you so willing to make her apart of our Clan. Spoke Lionclaw. Ignoring his question Vixenstar touched noses with Turtlekit. "Maplenose for the next moon can you take care of Turtlekit." "If she needs help getting back on my feet I will be like a mother to her at least until my kits come" Mapplenose exclaimed. "Ok them it's settled Turtlekit you may head to the nursery to speak with Mapplenose.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry about this being so short im also writing two other fanfictions one about Naruto and the other about Jc Caylen and their taking up most of my time)

Chapter 5.  
>Turtlekit padded toward the nursery. A kit comes up to her and says "You smell funny where are you from?" "I was from NightClan but I left." Soft kit don't be so rude" said a clearly tired queen. "Sorry Moonspirit"<br>"Go back inside. Mapplenose is inside" Moonspirit said. " Turtlekit your nest is here. I will help you get situated into the Clan but for now you can grab me a piece of fresh kill and pick one for yourself." Turtlekit picked a mouse and a pelican for Mapplenose and retuned to the nursery but before she could enter a cat stopped her. "Hi nice to meet you my name is Fuzzypaw and I just want to welcome you to the Clan." "Hi Fuzzypaw I'm Turtlekit." "I know that." He joked. Turtlekit felt hot with embarrassment. So your 5 moons old you will be a apprentice soon, we could train to be warriors together." "Yea but not for another moon" sadly said Turtlekit. "Well when you are old enought we you can join me in the apprentice's den. I was only made an apprentice a moon and a half ago so it still feels weird." "Well that sounds wonderful. I guess I will see you later." "Ok then by." Fuzzypaw trotted away. After giving the pelican Mapplenose, Turtlekit ate the mouse then cuddled into her nest for a long deserved nap.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
>A whole moon had passed of being completely isolated from the Clan except for Mapplenose and the curious apprentice Fuzzypaw. At the last gathering only a few moon ago NightClan asked about Turtlekit and Darkflight desperately want to have her back, but OceanClan states that Turtlekit came willing into our Clan and has decided to join as a full member. Darkflight pleaded that he be able so see her again, so Vixenstar agreed that tonight Fawnpelt, Troutstream and there apprentices Bravepaw and Waterpaw escort Turtlekit to the border so Darkflight can see her. "I'm really nervous Mapplenose want if Darkflight is mad at me for leaving, what if he rejects me, I still love him he was the only cat that ever loved me in NightClan. My own mother completely forgot about me." Spoke Turtlekit. "Well if he wants to meet you then he obviously cares about you" logically explained Mapplenose. The moon was beginning to rise and Fawnpelt signaled Turtlekit to come over to begin heading toward the NightClan territory. When they reached the border There were only two cats there Darkflight and Milkpelt the medicine cat. "Hello Darkflight, Milkpelt here is Turtlekit you May Speak until the sun rises again" Stated Fawnpelt. "Dawnkit, Dawnkit I have missed you so much I am so happy your alive I spent moons looking for you and here you are. I need to speak with you and Milkpely alone, if I may?" Asking the other warriors. "He is just going to take back Turtlekit when are back is turned no deal." Said Bravepaw. "No Darkflight is an honorable cat he will not take Turtlekit. We will wait by the stump over there Turtlekit when you are done." Stated Fawnpelt "Thank you" Darkflight said. After the others left Milkpelt began "Turtlekit I have had a vision from StarClan about you I was by the ocean and the sun was coming up it felt warm and loving, and then turtles were all around me crawling along the sand, but suddenly the turtles began to disappear leaving only this fuzzy fur around me like a pelt and then no turtles only fuzzy fur. This is a bad sign Turtlekit I believe you need to come back to NightClan or you will disappear" told Milkpelt. "I know it's hard to be unnoticed in a clan but this is your home not OceanClan" explained Darkflight. "I love you, you know that better than anyone else you are my daughter and I will never forget that, but if you choose to stay in OceanClan we will never have that same connection ever again. It's your choice and I will still be able to see you at gatherings but once you are an apprentice". "I love you too, but I don't belong in NightClan I belong here I won't ever forget that you love me ever. But I need to be my own cat not just a shadow of my siblings, so I am going to stay here. I will miss you every moment I don't get to see you but this is my choice that that's my final decision". "Ok<br>Just remember there is always a place for you right next to me" lovingly he licked Turtlekit's ear. Milkpelt disappear and Darkflight took one last glance at Turtlekit and padded away. Retuning to Redfang and the others the headed back to camp and Turtlekit went to her nest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
>The day had finally came, Turtlekit was filled with excitement she finally going to be made into an apprentice. Mapplenose insisted that she be allowed to lick Turtlekit's fur. "I'm fine I can lick my own fur". "Ok well get to it I don't want you looking your best". "All those old enough to catch there own fish gather here below the tall log" announced Vixenstar. "This give me great pride to have so many apprentice at one time. Turtlekit come forward. From this moment on your name shall be Turtlepaw train your hardest to prove your worth. Redfang you will mentor Turtlepaw. Guide her well thru the ancient customs of our clan. I know Foxtrot would be proud of how great if a Warrior you became". "Thank you Vixenstar I won't let you down". Redfang then touched noses with Turtlepaw. Leaping down Turtlepaw was filled with excitement. What are we going to do first battle training, or are you going to teach me how to fish in the ocean?" "We will be taking a tour of the territory". Stated Redfang along with Grassclaw and Fuzzypaw." "Cool will we get to see the RoseClan border or the waterfall". "We will try to see both as well as the CloudClan border since that's just by the waterfall. But first I want you to eat something then we will head off". Turtlepaw padded toward the fresh kill pile and picked up a small black bird. "Don't take something to big Leaf bare it just around the corner" commented the deputy, Yewfoot. Confused instead Turtlepaw grabbed a mouse ate it then headed for the gorse entrance waiting for her was Fuzzypaw. "This is so exciting we will finally get to be apprentices together. Even though I have seen the territory many times it will be more fun with you". "Yea I just want to run and explore as much as I can before it becomes dark" said Turtlepaw. "Alright you two lets get a move on we don't want to be here all day. Commented Redfang.<br>As they headed out They passed so much food. "When will you teach me how to hunt" asked Turtlepaw. "Tomorrow I will But for now take in the view of our territory. Look there is the meadow when the Ocean floods into the camp this is where we come because it is so peaceful. And over there is the border with RoseClan. Do you know the reason why there called RoseClan?" asked Redfang. "I was told that they have a camp that is surrounded by roses that during Full leaf they bloom into beautiful flowers that have special powers to  
>Protect the camp from foxes badgers and dogs". "Yes but did you know that those flower petals are used for healing the deadly whooping cough and unfortunately Dolphinfur is completely out as well as the other medicine cats. If whooping cough comes then we have no cure for it." Told Redfang. They continued around the territory passing the CloudClan border and the waterfall. When they headed back to camp Turtlepaw grabbed a piece of fresh kill and sat next to Fuzzypaw and Bravepaw. "So how was your first time our territory" snorted Bravepaw. "Why do you have to be so rude" asked Fuzzypaw. "She is a valid member of our Clan". Bravepaw finished his last bite if mouse the stalked away. "Thanks Fuzzypaw" said Turtlepaw. After Turtlepaw ate she padded up to her nest to sleep.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
>Turtlepaw woke and was ready for whatever Redfang had in store for her. "Turtlepaw today we are going to teach you how to fish in the ocean. Badgerclaw and Troutstream will be joining us". "Wow already I have only been an apprentice for a moon. Do you think I'm ready?" "Yes but we will not be going deep we will try for the whirl pools that trap smaller fish in the sand". "Let's stop talking and start fishing" Interrupted Badgerclaw. They headed for the pools and when they arrived they can arcoss something unusual. "Turtlepaw stay back these are jellyfish. See the tenticals if you touch them you will become paralyzed with poison. They wash up from the beach when there is a storm coming. So today Troutstream and Badgerclaw can dispose of it and fish in the ocean but You and I will head back to camp and tell Vixenstar, he will want to know about this". "But what about fishing". "You are not experienced enough to deal with Jellyfish so after we tell Vixenstar we will go hunting by the meadow". Looking disappointed Turtlepaw obeyed and headed back to camp. "Vixenstar the hunting patrol spotted a jellyfish washed up on the beach". "Troutstream is taking care of it I presume?" "Yes and Badgerclaw is checking to see if there are any others". "Great. All those old enough to catch there own fish. Today a hunting patrol found jellyfish on the sand, so until it is safe<br>Only warriors will be allowed to be on the beach and experienced apprentices with 2 or more warriors on the sand no queen kits or elders. The clan must be kept safe. Redfang took Turtlepaw out hunting in the meadow that night and when Turtlepaw returned she was so tired she didn't eat but headed for her nest next to Fuzzypaw.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.  
>It was the following morning Turtlepaw woke hopeful tonight was the full moon and she really wanted to see her dad. The last time she saw him was the night and Milkpelt's weird vision of turtles disappearing into fuzzy fur. Redfang padded up to her. "Today I want you to do a solo hunting mission near the meadow and when you return with prey I'm sure Vixenstar will allow you to come to your first gathering as a apprentice to the beautiful Robin landing. Turtlepaw began to head out. She sniffed the air realizing there<br>was a blackbird slowly stalking it. As she got closer she swiftly picked up speed and jumped on it before it could react, quickly killing it. The rest of the mission she caught a squirrel, 2 thrushes and a chaffin. She headed back to camp awaiting her was Redfang. "Excellent job put you kill on the pile rest and I will make sure you will be going to the Gathering tonight. After picking the mouse she caught she padded next to Fuzzypaw. "How was your assessment? Did it go well?" "Yea Redfang seemed really impressed" "Well you are an impressive cat". Suddenly Fuzzypaw blushed and quickly walked away. Turtlepaw decided to see Mapplenoses kits there were just born two nights ago and they opened their eyes. "Turtlepaw come in see my two toms I think Badgerclaw and I have decided to name them. This shall be Robinkit and this one Stormkit for the storm that is coming. Looking at the clouds Turtlepaw notices that the sky was dark gray. OceanClan gather we will be heading to the gathering right away. Turtlepaw said goodbye and headed for the entrance. "Tonight no cat will mentioned the jellyfish appearing on the beach I don't want the other clans to think we are in trouble. Once at the landing NightClan and CloudClan were already there. Turtlepaw raced to see her father Darkflight. "Turtlepaw Turtlepaw Ooo how I missed you. Who is your mentor is he or she nice to you?" "Yes Redfang is really nice to me. He has taught me so much". "Where is Graypaw Spottedpaw Deerpaw and Jaggedpaw?" "Only Graypaw came the other apprentices got into some trouble, but I believe he is with Milkpelt and the other medicine cats". "Thanks dad I think I am going to go and hang with the other apprentices now... I love you". Turtlepaw leaves without waiting for a response Turtlepaw joins Fuzzypaw with the other apprentices. "Hey Turtlepaw this is Rabbitpaw and Pinkpaw of CloudClan". "Nice to meet you."  
>"Shhhh the leaders are beginning to speak" said a RoseClan queen.<br>"Lilacstar you may begin" announced Vixenstar. "Thank you. My Clan has been doing well this season we have two new kits Moonkit and Sunkit born to Iceflower. At the half moon we spotted a fox it headed for CloudClan's territory, be wary of your kits Gorsestar". "I will Lilacstar" meowed Gorsestar. "Other than that nothing to report. Vixenstar?" "Thank you. We have a new apprentice Turtlepaw! All if the Clan cheer and Turtlepaw has her head up high felling proud she hears Darkflight the loudest. "We also have two new kits as well born to Mapplenose only two nights ago Robinkit and Stornkit. Our Clan is thriving but we believe that there is a storm coming so cats please be wary of the floods and rain coming". The rest if the gathering was normal Frogstar of NightClan did not mention anything of Turtlepaw. When the cats returned back to camp Turtlepaw felt so tired, all she could think about was her nest right next to Fuzzypaw


	10. Chapter 10

When the cats returned back to camp Turtlepaw felt so tired, all she could think about was her nest right next to Fuzzypaw  
>Chapter 10.<br>Turtlepaw and Fuzzypaw were just about to head on the morning patrol with there mentors. "Windbelly are we heading to the CloudClan border asked Fuzzypaw. No today we will begin at the NightClan border then we have a lesson to teach near the Thunderpath" explained Redfang. They began heading toward the border, but as they sprayed the scent marks a payroll of NightClan cats approached warily. "We need to speak to Dolphinfur it is an emergency". Barked thornspirit what makes you think we would take you into our territory  
>On such a whim? Asked Bravepaw. Hush they are obviously In need we should help one another. As they led the cats towards the camp there was a battle call coming from far away. At that moment the NightClan cats launched themselves at Trusting warriors. "Turtlepaw run back and bring reinforcements. Go! Now!" Shouted Redfang with a mouthful of fur. Turtlepaw races to camp quickly telling Vixenstar. "Troutstream, Badgerclaw, Mapplenose, Fawnpelt and Fuzzypaw go with Turtlepaw. Icepelt, Waterpaw, Bluesky, and I will a second wave. Lastly Yewfoot, Midnightcloud, and Robinwing protect the camp and get the kits and elders into my den." Turtlepaw began running back toward her companion Fuzzypaw who was being torn apart by her brother Jaggedpaw. Taking a big swipe to th face Fuzzypaw looked tired. Turtlepaw jumps right on top of Jaggedpaw tearing his flank apart, Jaggedpaw run into the bushes stinking if fear. Turtlepaw is suddenly ambush by a senior warrior Hiddenstep who infact is her mother. When realizing who the cat was Turtlepaw is filled with anger and rage and begins tearing apart Hiddenstep. Slowly more of the NightClan cats are fleeing from the territory Vixenstar calls the end of the fight. Turtlepaw finally realizes Hiddenstep and hisses at her. "You have done a amazing job today Turtlepaw" said Vixenstar. We we get back you Bravepaw and Fuzzypaw will be made into Warriors. Turtlepaw hugging Fuzzypaw who was still bleeding on his hear look like her was going to pass out. "Are you ok do you want to stop and take a break?" Asked Turtlepaw. "No I'm fine I'm just happy that you helped me with that apprentice he was too quick for me." "I would help any cat if they need it" replied Turtlepaw "I'm glad your here next to me is all I am saying" "me too". Turtlepaw felt warm at that moment with a thought that her and Fuzzypaw could have a life together.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.  
>"All those old enough to catch there own fish gather here for a Clan meeting." Slowly cats appeared out of there dens. "Today I have a special duty to perform. Bravepaw come here. I leader of OceanClan gather here today because this warrior has shown great skills in combat. Bravepaw do you accept the responsibility of a warrior?" "I do" "Then, Bravepaw from this moment on you shall be named Bravesoul honor it well." The same words were spoken for Fuzzypaw now Fuzzypelt." "Unfortunately Turtlepaw even though you showed great skills today you have not made the journey to Ocean Cliff but when you do you shall be made into a warrior". Turtlepaw never heard of the trek to Ocean Cliff before. She then padded up to Redfang to question him. "Redfang what is Ocean Cliff?" "Well umm it's umm." There was a long pause. "Well every cat must make the journey there before they are apprenticed in our Clan but you must have you parents with you so I have been putting off telling you". "So how can I make the journey I would have to ask Darkflight and Hiddenstep." "Well only our Clan knows we do this so I don't think that will happen. I am going to see Vixenstar and ask him." Turtlepaw walked over to Fuzzypelt to congratulate him. "Well I guess now we can't share dens anymore." "Yea, but at least when you are a warrior I'll make you nest right next to mine." "Fuzzypelt come over here you got to make your nest over here with me it's warmer." Said Blossomfeather Suddenly Turtlepaw felt angry. How could Blossomfeather say that especially in front if her was it not apparent that we were together. She stalked away fumming with anger in her ears. "Are you ok. Asked Bravesoul "Fine she stalked off she really liked Fuzzypelt he was the only one that welcomed her and now what if he likes Blossomfeather more than her. She felt sad she noticed that Redfang was not out of Vixenstar's den. Will she ever be able to become a warrior in NightClan they never had to make a journey anywhere, but they did have to spend a night in the open tree once she became apprenticed but that was easy she slept with the starts that night and not with the caves they normally she called home. Redfang left Vixenstar's den and padded towards her "Ok so Vixenstar and I have decided that two options one go on the journey with Mapplenose, or you may invite one of your parents into our territory at the next gathering and one of them can accompany you to Ocean Cliff but they will not know what to do when you reach the top" he sounded stern. Turtlepaw looked confused "Well if I asked my father to join me and he says yes, will you tell me what to do or Mapplenose, or Vixenstar?" She lolled at him with concern "Well here is the thing we are not allowed to speak about it until your there but Vixenstar will change the rules for you so Mapplenose will tell you what to do" Turtlepaw nodded to Redfang and padded over to the nursery where she was resting. "Hi Maplenose they told me to talk to you" Mapplenose looked up for her two kits "Yes ok when you get to the Cliff with your parent there at sunset your parent must have you stare at the ocean and the setting set and make the pledge to the Ocean and the stars as the sun drowns into the Moon." "What is the pledge?" Turtlepaw asked. "You must pledge to be faithful to our Clan and our traditions as well as promise to protect The ocean from predators I know you have not been allowed on the beach but when your there Two-leg trash sometimes ends up on there and it our job to keep it clean". Turtlepaw felt relieved she thought she would have to meet StarClan and then they would ask her personal questions about why she left NightClan.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.  
>Turtlepaw was getting ready for the gathering tonight. She was nervous about asking Darkflight but it had been a couple days since she talked with Mapplenose. Vixenstar gathered to cats who were going with him. She padded next to Bravesoul, she was still upset with Fuzzypelt "Hey what's up with you and Fuzzypelt why haven't you talked since our warrior ceremony "I don't hink we are together anymore. "What do you mean he won't shut up about you when ever I'm with him." Bravesoul sounded grossed out. Turtlepaw looked shocked. "I thought he liked Blossonfeather". "Ugh. No she tried to befriend both of us as soon as we became warriors". Turtlepaw turned around and looked at Fuzzypelt. He was looking at the ground, his faced looked like he was crying. She felt really bad now she avoided him because of her jealously and now he woke look at her. The reached the gathering place, Turtlepaw walked toward Fuzzypelt "Hey Fuzzypelt". He didn't look up but walked toward the RoseClan warriors. Turtlepaw looked disappointed, she gave up on Fuzzypelt for now and went looking for Darkflight. After looking for awhile she found him with a few CloudClan warriors. "Darkflight can I talked to you in private please?" She asked. "Yes of course." He stood up filled with honor. "Um I don't know how to say this but there is a secret passage to becoming a warrior in OceanClan and I need a parent to accompany me." She stared at him. "Oh... Wow that's a mouthful. So you want me to enter OceanClan territory and learn the ritual to join you and the rest of your Clan." He looked stern. "Yes Vixenstar agreed for you to enter the territory and be my leader on my journey, he also said that you either may come tonight or tomorrow your choice". "Ok I will come tomorrow night" he smiled and padded back to the other NightClan warriors. Turtlepaw wanted to talk with Fuzzypelt but didn't want to see her.<br>So Turtlepaw headed to see where Bravesoul went. He was with some other young warriors from the other clans. During the leaders reports Turtlepaw sat next to Bravesoul and couldn't stop thinking about Fuzzypelt. Who could she be so jealous, now the only cat that liked her hates her. After the gathering Turtlepaw and the rest of OceanClan headed back for camp to sleepily. Turtlepaw was alone in her den, she missed Fuzzypelt.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.  
>The next morning Turtlepaw awoke and headed to the fresh kill pile and of course Fuzzypelt was there. She grabbed a thrush hoping Fuzzypelt would notice her presence, but he didn't. He looked away as she grabbed the prey. Turtlepaw couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Fuzzypelt can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked in the most sweetest kindest way possible. "Umm Sure" he stood up his body faced her but didn't look up from the ground. Turtlepaw lead him to a secluded area of camp. "Fuzzypelt..." She began. "No. Don't Fuzzypelt me don't try to make me feel better I know you don't like me" he sounded defeated. "What?!" Turtlepaw was shocked he thought she didn't like him. "Fuzzypelt I like you. A lot I didn't want to be near you because I thought you stopped liking me" she remembered Blossomfall. His head jerked up his eyes filled with hope and love. "Really" he smiled. "Yes" Turtlepaw answered to him. She then leaned into him and kissed him gently like trying to nudge a hen into her nest. Fuzzypelt eyes were now glowing with excitement "I don't just like you though, I love you" Fuzzypelt kissed Turtlepaw hard with more confidence than he has ever had before. Turtlepaw's eyes closed they were filled with to much hope to keep them open. She pulled away from him. "We should go somewhere away from prying eyes" She looked around camp the attention was on them. Fuzzypelt's cheeks turned bright red. "Ok" with his head down like he did something wrong. They headed out of camp Fuzzypelt in front of Turtlepaw, who was deflecting each awkward stare they received back at the croud. When the camp was behind them Turtlepaw sat down pulling Fuzzypelt's tail towards her. "Finally were alone" she smirked. Fuzzypelt's face was no longer red but now a shade of hot pink. "So..." He tried to speak but something stopped him. "Will you leave us alone Bravesoul!" He shouted. Turtlepaw turned around and there was Bravesoul in the trees. "Are you spying on us?" But as she said that Bravesoul darted towards the direction of camp. "You think anyone else is here?" Turtlepaw asked. "I don't think so" he straightened up, facing Turtlepaw. "So How long have you known that I liked you?" His question was filled with curiosity. "Since I entered camp and you greeted me" she joked. Fuzzypelt's face turned red again. "Ohhh sorry. I didn't mean to be so awkward" Turtlepaw laughed. "I liked it so don't worry. There was a moment of silence. "Want to go on a walk?" Turtlepaw asked. "Don't you have to meet Darkflight soon" he felt confused. "Ohh no I got to be by the border by sundown!" She sounded frantic. "Ok. Ok let's just run there I'm sure we will make it in time before they get there". Turtlepaw began to take off with Fuzzypelt. As the ran Turtlepaw's heart began to race. What if she couldn't make it and she couldn't be made a warrior. The sun was just about set when they made it to the border but there weren't any NightClan cats there. "Where are they?" Asked Fuzzypelt. "I don't know but Darkflight never backs down from a promise!" She paused as she looked into Fuzzypelt's eyes. "Something is wrong in NightClan!" She exclaimed. Suddenly a mysterious cat appeared. It was Hiddenstep, but not her normal self, she was panting and looked as if she cried the whole way coming here. "NightClan was attacked we need herbs for some of our warriors!" She was almost shouting. "Fuzzypelt run and get Thornfeather and tell him it's urgent". Fuzzypelt took off running toward camp. "Is Darkflight ok?" Turtlepaw asked warily. "He's gone Turtlepaw. He died he is the one who was first attacked by the gang of foxes" she started to cry. Turtlepaw couldn't contain herself. "So he is dead?" She screamed. "I'm so sorry" she leaned against Turtlepaw. Fuzzypelt was back with some other cats. "Let's go!" They began to run towards the NightClan camp. When they got there there were about 4 full grown foxes terrorizing the camp Turtlepaw ran in and the first thing she saw was Darkflight's body on the ground just below the gathering area. His body was covered in blood, life-less. Turtlepaw didn't know what to do. But then Fuzzypelt brushed next to her and they ran towards the fox that was heading into the nursery. "Back off" a cat yelled from inside the den. Fuzzypelt jumped onto the fox catching it off guard, slashing it's flank. Turtlepaw headed for its face and clawed it's ear, oozing blood. The fox back off the nursery and focused it's attention on Turtlepaw and Fuzzypelt. It dove for Fuzzypelt but he was too quick for it, and countered with a slash to the foxes belly sending it running it for its life. Turtlepaw looked around and all the foxes were driven off, she then crouched next to Darkflight, crying. "I loved him" she whispered only loud enough for Fuzzypelt to hear. "I know and he was very proud of you" he smiled at her. Turtlepaw gathered herself together and stood up. "I think it be best we left now" she glanced at Frogstar. "Thank you for saving my Clan we will be on your debt" Frogstar nodded. The OceanClan cats headed back for there territory. Turtlepaw wondered if she would ever be able to become a warrior if her father was dead and Mapplenose was kitting in less than a day away.<p> 


End file.
